You put your arms around me, and I'm home
by Rin Kei
Summary: No importa cuantas veces suceda, tu alma gemela volverá a encontrarte. [Drabbles por la MakoRin Week en Tumblr]
1. Dia 1: Flores - Calidez

**A/N: **una pausa sobre mis otras tareas (ayy lmao) para escribir sobre mi OTP *-* Espero disfruten :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Día 1: Flores<span>**

Él traqueteó con sus pies sobre el pavimento.

Esa tarde era fresca, agradable. El sol empezaba a recostarse sobre el horizonte, abrigándose de sabanas de color naranja y violeta, mientras las aves desaparecían de cielo y volvían a sis refugios.

Makoto protegió entre sus brazos el ramo de flores que había obtenido unos minutos antes.

Rin estaba por volver. Después de dos años sin verse. Habían charlado, si; por teléfono, por Skype. Pero la ausencia a su lado casi le dolía. Y pensar que Rin iba a volver a Australia, como cuando eran niños, y al principio la idea aterró a Makoto. Pero ya eran adultos, un beso y una promesa fue lo que necesitó para dejarlo ir.

Como Rin insistió en que no fuera al aeropuerto,- que estaba bastante lejos de donde Mako vivía en Tokyo- le dijo que se encontrarían ahí. Ese lugar donde se habían despedido por segunda vez, cuando Rin se fue a vivir a Sidney.

Era una de las florerías más grandes de Tokyo, un bosque de flores silvestres y domesticas. De enormes puertas de roble y ventanas de vidrios transparentes como el cielo.

Mako giró su cabeza y vio las dalias sonriendole desde detrás del cristal, la gente pasando por el medio en el laberinto de flores.

El ramo de rosas que la mujer le había preparado era perfecto, porque él las eligió. Todas y cada una, de textura de terciopelo, carmín intenso y puro que le recordaba a Rin. Sabia que aunque él no lo admitía públicamente, amaba las flores. O más bien amaba la intención. O más bien la persona que se lo entregaba.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del castaño mientras miraba las flores, desde las vereda. La gente pasaba sin problemas por su lado, pero nadie podía negar que él estaba brillando.

Volvería a ver a Rin.

Estaría con él, aunque fuera solo un rato.

Que fuera solo un momento, era más intenso para él que no lo fuera nunca.

Pronto este lugar dejaría de ser un recuerdo agridulce, del beso de despedida, de los ojos vidriosos de Rin antes de subir al autobús e ir a tomar su vuelo.

De Rin yendo a donde Mako no podía alcanzar.

Pero ya no tenia importancia, porque el reloj avanzaba -aunque lento y tortuoso- y cuando su teléfono vibró, su corazón se disparó.

Ya casi estoy ahí (:

Mako tragó saliva y enderezó el ramo detrás de su espalda. Miró hacia la esquina, la misma donde lo vio partir y un transporte se detuvo.

Decenas de cabezas descendieron y ocuparon la calle,pero era solo él. Lo vería de a miles de kilómetros de distancia, si necesario.

Mientras caminaba su rostro se veía calmado, pero mordía su labio. Algo que él sabia, significaba ansiedad. Makoto se balanceó sobre sus pies, su corazón ardía en su pecho.

Cuando esos ojos giraron, dos joyas carmín que sabían exactamente donde hallarlo, pronto encendieron toda su alma.

Rin tomó su valija con fuerza y empezó a correr; hacia él. De nuevo.

Cuando el ojiverde comprendió, apenas si alcanzó a sacar sus brazos de su espalda que el pelirrojo se había arrojado en un abrazo enorme.

Las rosas se agitaron un poco en el aire, pero permanecieron intactas.

_"Rin, bienvenido..."_

El aroma de su amor invadió su pecho enseguida; la esencia de los cerezos y la madera eran más fuerte que los de las flores a unos metros suyos. Era Rin. Entre sus brazos.

Lo rodeó y las rosas tocaron la cabeza del más bajo, y casi no había duda, las flores no podían compararse a la intensidad de sus hebras, o sus mejillas.

Sintió como su hombro y cuello se mojaron, un poco, y Rin sollozó.

_"Estoy en casa, Makoto..."_

-x-

**Día 1 : Calidez**

Rin no pudo evitar sisear cuando sintió algo helado rozar su tobillo.

Ambos estaban envueltos con la misma manta, una noche de invierno en la casa de Rin. El sofá no era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, pero no les importó mucho.

La calefacción estaba averiada y Rin estaba seguro de que se congelarían si salían de ahí.

Por eso la idea de quedarse ahí, envueltos enfrente del televisor, sonaba bien.

"¡Makoto, tus pies están helados!"

El castaño rió, su boca debajo de la manta. "Lo siento, seré más cuidadoso."

"¿Como haces?" Mako ladeó la cabeza, y él resopló. "Acaso no tienes medias puestas?"

Él bajó su mirada, comprándolo sacando su pie fuera de la manta. Un tonto par de lunares verdes estaba ahí.

"Igual... No siento frío, Rin," le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Rin soltó un soplido. "No lo dudo, pero a mi me estas dando frío."

"Awww," Makoto se arrimó y refregó en la mejilla ajena. Rin refunfuñó al instante que sintió su nariz helada.

"¡Oi, oi! ¡Tiempo fuera!"

Mako se detuvo, pero la sonrisa no dejó sus labios.

"Ughh, odio el frio..." se lamentó el pelirrojo, arrimándose mucho más cerca de Mako, hasta que pudo acostarse sobre su hombro y poner sus puños sobre su pecho.  
>Definitivamente Mako era más cálido que frio, de todas formas.<p>

La tele apagó un poco la risa del castaño, que enredó sus dedos en el cabello del más bajo y se recostó sobre su cabeza.

Podrían quedarse así por un buen rato...  
>-x-<p> 


	2. Día 2: Horror - Chocolate

**Día 2: Horror**

_A/N: (Future fish!AU … me dolió escribir esto, bye)_

Rin tragó saliva, pero el liquido pasó por su garganta como si fueran fibras de acero.

Sus pies se habían quedado inmóviles, clavados en el suelo frente aquel edificio.

Sousuke estaba demasiado ocupado despejando a la gente como para notar el estado de su compañero a unos metros.

Fue un incendio grande, enorme, y los gritos y llantos estaban grabándose en su mente.

El sol se empezó a mostrar a las cinco de la mañana, bañando de dorado todo lo que ahora era negro. Deshecho, destruido.

Él lo sabia. Cosas así pasaban, mas de lo que desearía. Era la profesión que había elegido: la que lo enfrentaba a la realidad en orden de proteger a otros.

Rin estaría mintiendo si decía que no tenia miedo. En verdad, a veces sus pensamientos salían a relucir durante las noches, cuando sus sueños se convertían en espesas pesadillas. Despertaba agitado, cubierto en sudor y su garganta dolía como si hubiera estado gritando sin parar.

Mas y mas vehículos llegaban, mas dotaciones, mas gente.

"¡Rescatamos a otros!"

Rin sintió que iba a desmayarse cuando Sousuke le hizo una seña.

Sus pies finalmente actuaron y estaba yendo, estaba caminando hacia ese lugar.

Diez personas estaban rodeando la entrada quemada, destruida del edificio.

El sonido del fuego aún latía en sus oídos.

Cuando lo vio, su respiración se detuvo.

Diez días pasaron y Makoto seguía en la blanca cama, habitación fría, llena de ruidos electrónicos.

La primer vez que lo vio, Rin creyó que era el fin; que estaba muerto. Que el fuego se lo había devorado.

La piel de Makoto estaba oscurecida, llena de hematomas que le había provocado la ropa adhiriéndose a su cuerpo y quemandolo. Tenia cortes en la cara, cuello, brazos, piernas. Todo lugar donde él pudo observar, Makoto estaba herido.

Y sabia que debió haber sido más fuerte; que algo como esto iba a pasar, eventualmente. El castaño arriesgaba su vida para salvar otras, todos los días, estaba preparado para algo malo.

Pero no así. No de esta forma, en la que Makoto no podía siquiera respirar sin ayuda de una maquina, o no podía despertar solo para sentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Rin quiso tomar su mano, pero no podía.

La quinta noche que se durmió, a su lado en el cuarto, fue la primer vez que soñó sobre el incendio.

Cientos, o miles de llamas lo rodeaban, a él, a Rin. Estaba dentro del edificio, y solo escuchaba sollozos, llantos, gritos. Quiso mover sus pies pero estos estaban pegados al suelo. No. Eran el suelo. Y sus brazos eran el fuego, que lo estaba matando. Que estaba matando a todos.

Mordió y arrancó su brazo con sus dientes, aun si el dolor era insoportable, lo partían, lo destruían. Cuando sus miembros en llamas cayeron al suelo, el color del humo iba lastimando sus ojos y comenzó a moverse.

Ahí, del otro lado del cuarto había una figura en el suelo.

"Makoto!" Gritó cuando lo reconoció y corrió hacía él.

Pero era solo carne. El traje pegado y el cuerpo deshecho por el fuego que tanto odiaba, temía. Sus manos tenían color negro, arrugado y el aroma nauseabundo invadía sus fosas, amenazándolo.

Despertó con el sudor helado en su rostro y espalda, y solo el pitido de la maquina conectada al pulso de Makoto lo hizo volver a respirar.

"_Todo estará bien_." Se repitió y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. "_Por favor..._"

-x-

**Día 2: Chocolate**

(**A/N:** un poquito de fluff para aliviar el alma...)

"Rin, ¿te gusta el chocolate?"

La pregunta de Haru lo tomó mas bien desprevenido. No esperaba exactamente que fuera el morocho quien comenzara un dialogo, de los años que -no- lo conocía.  
>El pelirrojo frunció su ceño (más bien por el frio que hacia en la calle).<p>

"No si es muy dulce."

Haru no hizo ningún comentario, solo se limitó a dejar el tren pasar, y luego dijo algo como; "Hmm..."

No estaba seguro de que significaba ese sonido, por lo general necesitaba un traductor para entender a Haruka Nanase.

Extrañaba a ese traductor, por cierto, y no necesariamente por eso.

...

"_Oniichan, que te parecen estas fresas?_" Kou estiró sus finos dedos con el fruto hacia su rostro y a decir verdad, abrió la boca sin pensarlo. Mordió sin dificultad un pedazo de ella y masticó.

Era deliciosa, sin duda, incluso aunque la dulzura haya hecho la parte baja de su mandíbula cosquillear.

"Hmm, me gustan."

La pelirroja se iluminó de pies a cabeza. Honestamente, ¿por que su hermana tenia tanta locura con él?

...

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan!" la alegre voz del rubio lo desconcentró del papel que estaba leyendo. "¿Que te gustan mas, los pasteles o las galletas?"

El ojirrojo levantó su cabeza incrédulo de tal al azar tema de conversación, pero tenia que recordar que no estaba participando en el dialogo hace rato, y muy probablemente perdió el hilo de la conversación.

Rin sin embargo, consideró con seriedad la pregunta de su amigo . ¿pastel? Su madre había hecho muchoscuando era mas joven y eran , a su gusto, demasiado empalagosos. Pero no era que le disgustaran en general. No es algo que comería con frecuencia de todas formas.

Las galletas eran algo mas universal. Odian ser dulces pero también saladas, tenían buena textura y eran deliciosas. Una vez mas, recordó las galletas que había probado en su vida. Definitivamente las de Gou y Rei eran un "no no" ...

Por mas que quisiera a su hermana, debía admitir que no tenia talento para la repostería. Y Rei... Bueno, Rei intentó darle diabetes. En verdad.  
>Tampoco era que no le gustara...<p>

"Los dos están bien." decidió responder con un suspiro, y regresó a leer su papel.

"Ehh!? ¡Rin-chan, eso es tan ambiguo!"

Aunque en su mente no había relacionado esos dos hechos, eventualmente tendría que hacerlo. Cuando llegó su cumpleaños, fue recibido por todos en su cuarto.  
>Habían decorado las paredes con guirnaldas de colores intensos y la mesa baja en el centro de la habitación estaba llena de comida.<p>

En el centro había un enorme pastel de color oscuro, y tuvo que contenerse de hacer un gesto. Era una bomba de chocolate. Y tenia un circulo de fresas adornando su nombre escrito en crema.

Estaba seguro de que eso fue definitivamente hecho para todo el grupo y no él, pero tendría que resistir y aceptar por esta única vez en el año las buenas intenciones de sus amigos.

Había un plato de galletas ahí cambien, eran blancas, pero no estaba seguro de si serian saladas o no.

"¡Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai han horneado este pastel!" Admiró Rei. "¿No es hermoso?"

Rin dirigió la mirada al par del otro lado del cuarto, curioso. "¿Makoto? " y un resoplido de diversión fue lo primero en su mente, pero enseguida la curiosidad volvió.  
>¿Makoto y Haru hicieron esto para mi...?<p>

Al final, el pastel era de chocolate tan amargo y fuerte que Rin fue el único que probó por segunda vez. Obviamente Nagisa era digno de la competencia, pero el pelirrojo no tenia tiempo para esas cosas. Tenia que admitirlo, era delicioso, solo ese poco dulce necesario, y el aroma era como si hubieran usado café para mezclarlo.

Las galletas habían sido solo de Haruka (no le costó mucho a Mako admitir que había quemado la suyas en el primer intento) y también era ricas. Gracias al cielo, eran saladas. Una mezcla de especias que no pudo reconocer, pero igualmente admirable.

Mientras estaba masticando un poco, en el desastre que era la (des)unión de voces en el cuarto, halló unos ojos verdes que le sonrieron con calma.  
>Definitivamente, aun le quedaba cumpleaños por disfrutar.<p> 


	3. Día 3: Mentiras - Sueños

**Día 3: Mentiras**  
>Definitivamente había mentido cuando dio esa sonrisa condescendiente a su novio el jueves.<p>

Obviamente no se había esperado que le volviera a preguntar el viernes.

Y claramente, no había planeado ser atacado por Rin en un uniforme escolar el sábado.

Era tarde, muy tarde. El turno en la oficina se había extendido tanto que Makoto prácticamente creyó que viviría ahí por el siguiente año. Pero salió. Estaba vivo pero cansado, y aunque estaba cansado técnicamente sabia que su novio lo había estado esperando durante toda la semana. A él.

Mako no había llegado ni a cerrar la puerta que sus labios ya tenían dueño. Se desconcentró tan rápido, derritiéndose en la boca de Rin, que siquiera notó que las llaves y su valija cayeron al suelo.

Cuando el aire era necesario, Rin lo dejó con un sonido mojado."_Holaaa_"

Makoto tragó saliva y le dio una mirada de arriba a abajo. Rin tenia un uniforme de marinerita, de colegiala. Azul, blanco e incluso unas medias altas de color negro. La falda era tan corta que una parte de sus muslos descubiertos se podían apreciar fácilmente.

"H-Hola, Rin..."

"Estaba esperándote~" ronroneó en su oreja y luego se separó poniendo una pose recta. "¿Hmn, que piensas?"

Raro. "E-Es ese un uniforme...? De donde...?"

Rin sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "_Internet_." Volvió a poner sus manos alrededor de su cuello, como si no pudiera retenerse de tocarlo. "Y? Que te parece?"

El castaño se puso un poco tenso, pensó "_si le digo que me parece raro se pondrá mal, verdad? O lo que es peor... Se enojará. Será mi fin._"

Mientras esas cosas pasaban por su cabeza Rin esperaba ansioso, trazando suaves lineas con sus pulgares sobre su nuca.

"Te queda bien." mintió, forzando su voz y una sonrisa. Al segundo siguiente agregó. "—_Sexy_." Y eso fue verdad, porque Rin siempre lo era.

El pelirrojo se iluminó en el acto y Mako llevó sus manos a posar en la linea descubierta de su piel entre la falda y su camisa.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban besándose tan profundamente que la necesidad de aire pasó a un segundo plano.

Un uniforme de chicas no era lo que más lo encendía en el mundo, pero quemarse con el rojo fuego de su pasión era lo que requería.

Intentaría, ademas, sutilmente dejarlo sin nada puesto.

-x-

**Día 3: Sueños**

Mako trazó una linea con el crayon, tan pequeño que apenas podía sostenerlo con su pulgar e indice.

El papel blanco empezaba dejar de ser tan soso y llenarse de colores brillantes.

Todos los niños estaban concentrados en sus dibujos, rodillas en el suelo, lapices desparramados y hojas blancas por doquier. Su maestra estaba mirando a todos desde su asiento con una gran sonrisa.

El tema de hoy era "sueños del futuro". Según sensei, significaba eso que uno quiere ser cuando adulto. Mako pensó, posiblemente en dos años seria un adulto!  
>Primero le costó un poco pensarlo, pero enseguida su cabezita tuvo una idea. Algo que quisiera ser... Si! Como ese hombre del otro día!<p>

Repasó otra linea, teniendo paciencia y cuidado (tanto como un niño de cinco podía tener) y luego lo usó para colorear.

Las grandes llamas en la hoja lo asustaron un poco, pero apenas dibujó el agua, chocando en cascadas el fuego, sonrió. Dibujó una enorme manguera y un camión rojo. Luego se dibujó a él, intentando recordar el uniforme de un bombero. También dibujó al gato que querría salvar.

Mako quería ser un héroe, salvar niños y gatitos en todo el mundo. Quería apagar las llamas y conducir un camión...

" ¿Qué dibujas, Makoto?"

La voz de alguien que se sentó a su lado lo desconcentró del dibujo. "Haru-chan, cuando sea grande, quiero ser bombero!"

El morocho no cambió su expresión, pero sus ojos azules asintieron. "Bien."

"¿Y tú, Haru-chan, que dibujas?"

Haruka levantó despacio la hoja de su regazo, mostrandole a Mako un dibujo de fondo azul y una cola de pez... "¿Sirena?" El castaño ladeó la cabeza.  
>"Haru quiere ser una sirena, oh~"<p>

Rin se puso del lado izquierdo de Mako al llegar, y apoyó su hoja en el suelo junto a su lapiz.

"Eso suena esplendido, Haru-chan! Estoy seguro de que serás el mejor!" Haru infló sus mejillas rojas mientras volvía a concentrarse en su dibujo. Se veía feliz...

"¿Que hiciste, Makoto?" dijo el pelirrojo mientras inclinaba su cabeza para ver. Enseguida, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Oh~" canturreó de nuevo. Enseguida, elevó su papel y le mostró el dibujo de un auto azul y negro y alguien de cabello rojo y alguien con cabello negro con uniformes de...

"Policía? Quieres ser oficial, Rin?" él asintió enérgicamente y Mako sonrió, excitado. "Combatir a los ladrones y rescatar gente? Detener a los impostores!" Makoto repitió lo que oyó en la televisión mientras sus padres miraban.

El ojirrojo rió y elevó sus manos junto al dibujo "¡Sip! Vamos a salvar gente juntos, ok?"

Aunque Mako sabia que no serian lo mismo, tendrían que ayudarse. "Lo prometo!"

Rin extendió su meñique hacia él y Mako le imitó, encadenando sus dedos. "Será una promesa, entonces!"


	4. Día 4: Niños - Tacto

**A/N:**_ Mi amor por los jovencitos reflejado aqui. Tambien, el bonus es puro fluff._

_(Gracias Ina por tus mensajes v/v)_

**Día 4: Niños**

La parte trasera de su cabeza chocó con la estantería de la biblioteca que ni se inmutó con su peso.

Se hubiera quejado, pero los labios de Rin sobre los suyos lo desconcentraban.

_¿Como había accedido a esto?  
><em>  
>Es que no podía rechazar algo que viniera de su... Amigo. Ni tampoco podía decirle que no.<p>

Entonces esa tarde de lluvia cuando entre sus tareas de matemática Rin le preguntó si podía besarle, no vio _porque negarselo.  
><em>  
>Hasta el momento, con doce años, Mako nunca había pensado en cosas como estas. Gustar, noviazgos, beso o... Todas esas cosas que eran para adultos , por mas exagerado que Makoto suene.<p>

Sin embargo, su idea podría cambiar un poco en base a la exploración.

Rin estaba sentado encima de las piernas del castaño y sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre sus hombros. Rin llevaba unos shorts de jeans oscuros y encima, un enorme suéter de color verde (Que Makoto le había prestado luego de que su otra ropa se mojara debajo de la lluvia), le quedaba enorme, y las mangas apenas dejaban mostrar las puntas de sus finos dedos.

Él no estaba seguro de que hacer, así que solo posó sus manos en los costados de los muslos del pelirrojo, como sosteniéndolo para que no cayera.  
>A pesar de haber estado con frio, los labios de Rin eran cálidos. Tan cálidos como el sol, o como una tina de baño a punto...<p>

Sus bocas solo estuvieron unidas por un momento muy largo, Mako y Rin respirando por sus narices y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Cuando se separaron, el pelirrojo le dio una media sonrisa apenada, con sus mejillas rojas. "¿Que piensas?" Sus ojos brillaban de tan extraña forma que Mako pensó que se trataba de una persona completamente diferente ...

"No—no lo sé" Se sinceró, porque en verdad no sabia como reaccionar.

Rin, en cambio, suspiró. "No tienes porque estar tan nervioso." Sonrió. "Así parece que estuviera besando una pared."

Makoto se tiñó de rojo carmesí y Rin rió. Luego, inclinó su cabeza de nuevo y juntó su frente con él. Sus ojos verdes se hundieron en los rojos en el acto, y compartieron un silencio por un momento.

Mako podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón en sus orejas y era consciente de lo cálido que eran las manos de Rin sobre sus hombros.

El pelirrojo rompió el silencio cuando ya fue insoportable. "Deja—me... probar algo..." Rin relamió su labio inferior y desvió sus ojos de los ajenos.

Mako tragó con dificultad y asintió. (¿Era su imaginación, o la calefacción era demasiado fuerte?)

El más bajo subió sus dedos por su cuello -dándole cosquillas y escalofríos a la vez- hasta llegar a su cabello trigueño.

Mako cerró sus ojos con fuerza y al instante notó el calor en sus labios. Luego, sin previo aviso, Rin estiró de sus hebras y él soltó un quejido.

_"Omnhf—_" Su voz fue ahogada en la boca de Rin (que la había abierto en algún momento) y sintió como su cuerpo entero se disparaba.

De ahí, todo fue nuevo.

Si lo recordaba, Mako siempre había pensado que los besos más profundos eran... Desagradables. Pensar en la boca ajena y la saliva tocándolo. O sus lenguas.

Resultó ser que todas sus teorías se destruyeron apenas la lengua de Rin tocó la suya y los colores danzaron detrás de sus parpados. Aspiró violentamente y se inclinó hacia adelante a la vez que Rin, y solo resultó ser en una exploración más profunda de lo ajeno.

Lo hicieron hasta que sus mandíbulas se cansaron y el aire en la habitación no era suficiente. Cuando se separaban, Mako abrió sus ojos y captó la linea de saliva conectada entre Rin y él, su cuerpo tembló de nuevo.

Rin rió muy bajo, su rostro lleno de rojo. "P-Puedo volver otro día a..._estudiar contigo_?"

El castaño asintió. _"O-Okay."_

-x-

**Día 4: Tacto**

Cuando en la tarde de verano compartieron el cálido sol sobre su piel, no pensó que seria algo malo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a casa, Makoto se sentó en la cama y se quitó la playera primero. Rin encendió el aire acondicionado y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado en la cama. "¿Qué sucede?"

El castaño sonrió mientras rascaba su brazo. "Creo que estuvimos demasiado en el sol, ahh" soló una risita y Rin arqueó sus cejas.

"¿Te quemaste?" Él llevó su mano y la posó en la espalda d Mako, sintiendo la piel afiebrada. "Oh, mierda? Te duele?"

El ojiverde sacudió su cabeza e intentó airear la reacción que su piel tuvo a las manos frías. "No, no. Solo se siente cálido..."

"Hmmm," Rin llevó su mano a su barbilla, pensativo. "¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Espera un momento!"

Él salió disparando del cuarto dejando a Mako curioso por la repentina acción. Pasó su mano por su hombro y sintió el calor de su cutis con un suspiro.

Cuando Rin regresó, tenia una bolsa oscura en su mano. Saltó a la cama y se arrodilló detrás de Makoto, poniéndose de rodillas en la litera. Antes de que él pudiera preguntar, sin embargo, sintió algo frío tocar su espalda. Fue una puntada al principio, pero enseguida fue agradable.

"Wow," Dijo Rin entre risas. "¡Se ha derretido en segundos!"

"¿Por qué estas poniendo_ cubitos de hielo_ en mi espalda?" Exhaló el castaño y luego sonrió. "Aunque se siente bien..."

"¿Verdad?" Rin rió de nuevo y tomó otro pedazo de la bolsa.

Con sus dos dedos lo pasó con cuidado por sus omóplatos hasta la linea de su columna, pero antes de llegar a la mitad, se había ido completamente.  
>Mako soltó un suspiro de alivio al instante, lo que alentó a Rin seguir haciéndolo. Poco a poco, los pequeños cubos iban desapareciendo, goteando y mojando los pantalones de tela que tenia y descendiendo hasta la cama, dejando lamparones en las sabanas.<p>

Luego, cuando iban quedando menos en la bolsa, Mako sacudió su cabeza. "Ya, ya está! Mi espalda esta empezando a doler del frio, jeje..."

Rin infló sus mejillas. "Me hubieras dicho antes."

"Es que se veía que lo estabas disfrutando..." se mofó el castaño y las mejillas de Rin se enrojecieron.

Aclaró su garganta. "Bueno, tal vez _si lo estaba disfrutando, _pero estaba intentando aliviarte, hm?"

"Y funcionó muy bien" admitió Mako con una tonta risa en su voz y relajó sus hombros.

Rin intercambió su mirada de nuevo entre la bolsa de hielo y la espalda de su novio.

Mako soltó un pequeño _'eep'_ de sorpresa al sentir el rostro de Rin sobre su piel. "¿Hmm?"

"Solo cuento tus lunares." musitó cuando inclinó su cabeza de nuevo. Depositó otro beso en su omóplato izquierdo donde una pequeña peca estaba. "Sip."

Cerró sus ojos verdes y suspiró. Mako tenía muchos lunares en su espalda.

"_Tienes para rato_."dijo, y rió.

-x-


	5. Día 5: Primeros - Cartas

**Día 5: Primeros**

La forma perfecta de arruinar una reunión -después de años de la graduación- (para festejar que a pesar de los tiempos, y los diferentes destinos que todos llevaban en la vida), era algo perfeccionado por Matsuoka Rin.

Para ser exactamente la _primera vez_ bebiendo alcohol (y una ridícula pequeña cantidad), el pelirrojo sabia muy bien como perder la compostura en el acto. Su estomago ardía un poco, al igual que su garganta, pero eso de seguro debía haber sido por la hora y media que dominó el karaoke.

Simple en cuestión, los problemas no se generaron hasta la madrugada, cuando más de uno en el grupo cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Rin se sintió en una especie de_ panorama apocalíptico_, con sus amigos arrojados en el suelo, pero en vez de haber sido atacados por una_ plebe de zombies, _simplemente se rindieron del sueño por -y- culpa de la bebida. Sería la primera y ultima vez que Nagisa decidía los tragos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la caída de varios (el más sorprendente: Haru), él seguía estando despierto junto a alguien más. Ese _alguien_ le dedicó una sonrisa cuando miró hacía su lado, con un vaso de agua en su mano, la lata de cerveza completamente abandonada y tibia sobre la misma mesa que compartían. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja ante la demostración de atención y al parecer su corazón decidió que era hora de tener arritmias.

Y, por sobre todas las cosas, las conversaciones con personas en un estado de pseudo-ebriedad no eran su mejor fuerte, así que optó por volver a hundir su boca en la lata, y ahí iba de nuevo.

Media hora después, no podía dejar de mirar a Makoto.

El castaño captó sus ojos varias veces, y sonrió cándidamente, aunque por lo general regresaba enseguida su atención a otra cosa (como cuidar de Haru durmiendo en el sofá, pensando que caeria en cualquier momento), o mirando ausentemente el televisor de su departamento, entre otras cosas que NO requería compartir contacto visual con Rin.

A este punto, el pelirrojo carecía de cualquier inhibición, algo extraño proviniendo de una persona tan consciente como lo era Matsuoka. En cualquier caso, la quinta lata de cerveza _pudo o no pudo _haber tenido algún efecto en su comportamiento. Rin pasó su pulgar por su labio de manera ausente, apoyó su codo en la mesa y continuó su observación.

Si lo pensaba de nuevo, Makoto tenía _un lindo rostro. _No de esos delicados femeninos, aunque casi podría decirse, por la suaves curvas de sus mejillas y la forma en la que sus ojos tenían las pestañas espesas y oscuras sobre su piel. De hecho, bajo cualquier concepto, era la _primera vez _que Rin se tomaba el tiempo para descifrar cada detalle de su amigo de la secundaria, y no estaba exactamente decepcionado en aquel momento. Incluso la fuerte mandíbula del castaño le provocaba asombro y admiración. A pesar de la edad, su piel era tan clara y limpia que apenas se podría creer que este hombre tendría que afeitarse algunas veces. ¿Sería su piel tan suave como se veía?

Al minuto y medio, inclinó su cuerpo a su lado, y sintió que Mako le prestó atención (¿y tal vez se puso en guardia? ). Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Rin estiró su mano y tocó su mejilla. Esta estaba tibia, aún más que las bebidas sobre la mesa, y le dieron ganas de reír.

"¿Rin...qué-?"

El pelirrojo tuvo un impulso, y debido a su estado, le fue imposible retenerse. Se lanzó y robó el contacto de los labios ajenos. Así como lo hizo, volvió, tomó otro sorbo de cerveza, y volvió a besarle.

Al siguiente momento, la mente empezó a murmurar una especie de _oh shit , shit shit shit shit ,-_porque -no estaba tan ebrio como esperaba si se había dado cuenta que había hecho algo que _no tenia reversa_.

Se incomunicó tan bruscamente de él por la falta de aire tanto como de la realización de que esto era extraño y _POR EL AMOR DE DIOS_, _había besado a Makoto. _

Apoyó su frente en la mesa y se dejó estar, esperando que él no pregunte nada. Pero al parecer, Mako creyó que se había dormido, porque no se apartó de su lado, quedó en silencio, con una tonta sonrisa bailando en una esquina de sus labios.

-x-

**Día 5: Cartas**

Makoto no era una persona celosa.

En realidad, el sentimiento en sí no era algo desconocido por él, pero despreciaba completamente sentirse de esa forma.

Intentó por muchas razones en su vida, bloquear esos celos. Nunca nadie le dijo que era algo malo, pero él sabia bien que no era una razón para actuar como le guste.

Sus celos de Rin por Haru eran una cosa, y luego descubrió, casi estúpidamente, otro.

Rin le dijo una tarde, mientras estaban sentados en la escalera del templo, como tuvieron de costumbre hacia tantos años, en su infancia. Rin miraba directo al mar y el atardecer, sus ojos -naranja, por el reflejo del sol- fijos en el mar y el horizonte. El trigueño disfrutaba esos momentos de silencio, él, _que estaba acostumbrado a compartir silencios,_ no le parecía una mala idea con Rin tampoco. Pero el pelirrojo al parecer no tiene la misma mentalidad.

Empezó con un murmuro, un pequeño '_Hey, Makoto, ¿puedo contarte un secreto?_' que elevó la curiosidad del castaño enseguida. Una voz suave aceptó sin palabras, solo con un sonido y una seña, y era todo lo que Rin necesitaba para empezar.

Fue eso, exactamente, lo que despertó ese sentimiento amargo en el pecho del más alto; Rin le confesó que había escrito_ cartas_ para Haru durante su estadía en Australia, muchas que no envió.

Esto solo intensificó la certeza pues -oh-, _Yamazaki-kun tenia razón: _Él no había mentido sobre las cartas. Pero por otra parte, lo desconcertó la realidad y escucharlo de la propia boca de Rin. Porque él lo hizo. El lazo que tuvo/tenia/tiene con Haruka era -es- tan fuerte que casi la distancia no destruiría.

Lo primero que pasó en su cabeza -un dato sin filtro que no podía controlar- fue _alivio_. Porque Rin no lo hizo. Lo segundo, fue _preocupación_; porque Haru esperó saber de él por tanto tiempo. Y lo ultimo fue _desprecio_, hacía si mismo por haber pensado remotamente en él.

_Por supuesto_ que tenia que compartir a Haru. Es más, siquiera podía mencionar esa palabra, porque eso acreditaba que Makoto era su dueño. Y no, él no era nada cercano a eso. Él solo era la persona que quería Haru. Y esperaba que él lo quisiera tanto como Makoto.

Era estúpido, lo sabia, pensar con tanto detalle sobre algo que sucedió en el pasado, pero no pudo evitar el tren de pensamientos que lo acribilló.

No supo que fue, en verdad, ese picor de celos; si _Haruka_, si _Rin_, si _las cartas _o una mezcla de todo.

-x-


	6. Día 6: AU - Peligro

**Día 6: AU **

(AU en donde Mako, Haru y Rin tienen un banda o algo idk~ its rlly pointless tbh... Vease mi fracaso escribiendo en 1ra persona...)ç

Dejé mi cuerpo caer al sofá con un suspiro.  
>Estaba dolorido, cansado e irritado; ¿Quien se creía el idiota de Sei para tenernos todo el día practicando las cinco coreografiás?<br>Un escalofrío recorrió, erizó mi piel con el aire acondicionado, y gruñí.  
>Los beats de la ultima canción estaban pegados en mi mente, y no me di cuenta que comencé a murmurar la música. La fama no era algo que buscaba, menos el dinero, pero no pude negarme por el hecho de involucrarme con la música. El baile y el canto habían sido mi pasión desde joven y no podría dejarlo jamas.<br>Y lo mejor, tenia con quienes compartirlo...  
>Por mi naturaleza inquieta, medio minuto después mis pies estaban sobre el frio suelo yendo a la ducha. Tal vez un poco de agua caliente sea suficiente para relajar mis -atrofiados -músculos.<br>Me quité la ropa con calma, sin prestar mucha atención, y abrì el grifo para dejar que el agua se caliente. Mis piernas no recibieron muy bien el movimiento para deshacerme de los pantalones y mi espalda no estaba mejor.  
>Resoplé y toqué el agua. Tibia, pero no era suficiente.<br>Mientras el agua caía, mi garganta vibraba con la melodía que tenia grabada. Esa definitivamente era mi canción preferida. Las voces de Haru y Makoto eran ideales,_ perfectas_. No era una canción intensa como las otras, con baile, videos musicales. Era solo una balada que adoraba: guitarra en mano y voces al desnudo.  
>"<em>Mhhn...mn,mn...<em>"  
>El agua estaba un poco mas cálida ahora, pero me preguntaba si podía ser mejor. Dejé que mi voz hiciera eco y resonara en las paredes de cerámica.<br>"_Ammn, mmnh..._"  
>Cerré mis ojos mientras entraba debajo de la cascada, bendecido por el ardor de la ducha. Mi cuerpo se relajó en el acto, casi hasta era cómico.<br>Sin darme cuenta comencé a vociferar la letra de la canción. Mi parte era buena , de notas suaves y tranquila, pero adoraba aún mas la siguiente, la de Makoto.  
>Siempre que cantaba algo de él, me daba cuenta enseguida que mi voz no se podía comparar a la de él. Algo faltaba; nunca podría tener tal vocal.<br>Sin embargo seguí cantando, el agua casi acompañando mi canción como si fuera un instrumento, y tan metido estaba que empecé a oír la voz de Makoto a mi pace, voz firme y dulce.  
>Recién cuando oí el clic de la puerta noté una sonrisa desde el otro lado. Mako dejó de cantar y rió. "¿En verdad te gusta esa canción, hm?"<br>Sonreí y giré mi cuerpo mas que mi rostro, sin pudor en darle una demostración. "Tardaste tanto..." dije, y suspiré.  
>Él juntó sus manos en signo de disculpas. "Ama-chan quería hablarme sobre una agencia y—"<br>Espera un momento."¿Agencia? ¿De modelaje?"  
>Sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras tomaba con sus manos el marco de la puerta. Ahhh, adorable!<br>"Hmn," Asintió no verbalmente. "Insisten en que sera bueno para mi carrera..."  
>Cerré la ducha y resoplé, divertido "No lo dudo... Con ese rostro y ese cuerpo..." Mordí mi labio inconscientemente, y los ojos de Makoto me atraparon con su brillo.<br>Él rió, como queriendo desairar el asunto y luego entornó sus ojos, oh , sus pestañas acariciando el aire. "Sabes, ha sido un día muy largo," Asentí, de acuerdo, y mi cuerpo estaba empezando a extrañar un poco el calor. "Y solo quiero tomar una ducha e ir a la cama..." Makoto bajó su mirada por mi torso, lento y tortuoso, como si sus ojos quemaran.  
>"Que mal," sonreí. "Porque yo no he acabado aquí todavía..."<br>"Hmm..." La voz de Makoto vibró por todo el cuarto y mi cuerpo, y de pronto ya no consideré tan necesaria el agua caliente. "_Podemos compartir..._"  
>Él -finalmente- salió de la puerta, entró al baño, y llevó sus manos a sus caderas para quitarse la camisa. Mientras lo hacia, comenzó a cantar esa melodía de nuevo, tan ronca y seductora. No podría quitármela de la cabeza.<br>Volví a abrir la ducha y antes de sentir el calor del agua, percibí la temperatura de un cuerpo rodeándome, y dulces labios sobre mi nuca.

-x-

**(Bonus): Peligro  
><strong>  
>-AU en donde Mako se gana la vida en las peleas callejeras-; Rin es su admirador más grande ; ) - ayyy lemon bdsm ? Es algo retorcido, no sé que me pasó cuando escribí esto...<p>

Había algo increíblemente seductor en ver a Makoto herido. Al menos para Rin así lo era,- claro- solo hasta en el punto que estuviera consciente.  
>Verlo en la arena lo volvía loco; su cuerpo solo protegido con unos boxers ajustados y guantes sin dedos, mientras lo veía pelear con su vida.<br>Muchas veces consideró en golpearlo, aunque en realidad Mako tuviera mas fuerza y no se lo permitiera. Pero bien podría hacerlo en cualquier momento; tomar su cuchillo y hacerlo.  
>La piel del trigueño tomaba colores hermosos; rojos como el rubí, amatista y verdes como un pantano en el bosque. Cada moretón era más hermoso que el otro, y cada corte en su piel eran como hilos rojos posando sobre lienzo blanco.<br>Pero no era solo su mente retorcida acompañada de fantasías, Makoto compartía sus gustos, incluso aunque él no quisiera herirlo. A veces aborrecía sus modos, no quería que lo tratara como una reliquia; Rin quería que él lo hiciera pedazos. Que lo amara como él lo amaba.  
>La pelea terminó a las cinco de la madrugada, la gente reunida en el lugar clandestino gritaban de euforia ante la demostración de tal pelea.<br>Rin cruzó sus piernas en el asiento donde estaba, y mordió su labio inferior. Alguien estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, y alguien mas levantó el brazo del castaño en el aire. Los músculos de su espalda se movían mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Había ganado de nuevo.  
>No llegaron hasta el cuarto, Rin cayó como peso muerto sobre la alfombra del living y Makoto se arrojó sobre él, su respiración pesada vibrando en su cuello.<br>"Eres genial, eres tan bueno _OH, Makoto, ummh!_" El pelirrojo murmuró sin sentido mientras sentía los dientes marcarse en su garganta. Esperaba que el color al siguiente día fuera tan bello como el que Mako tenia en su hombro. Rin relamió sus labios y besó su boca, metió su lengua sin reserva y en un minuto estaban luchando por quitarle el aire al otro. Él se aferró de sus hombros, clavó sus uñas en sus moretones y tragó el quejido del castaño dentro de su boca.  
>La ropa era molesta, un impedimento, por eso se fue primero; el ardor de sus cuerpos tocándose era suficiente; Rin quería quemarse en el abrazo, incendiar el cuarto y asfixiarse en su amor.<br>Arrancó sus boxers sin premura y se arrojó de rodillas a probar con su boca lo que tanto ansiaba. El órgano ardía debajo de su lengua, se hinchaba , tensaba y Rin dejó fluir su saliva por todo su largo, vibraba su garganta de gusto, como un gato ronroneando...  
><em>"A-Ah,mhh—Rin!"<em>  
>Él se detuvo, inclinando su cabeza y dejando que su saliva cayera por su barbilla. Levantó sus débiles tobillos y buscó en el cajón el lubricante. En el sofá estaba la ropa de su trabajo tirada, camisa, pantalón y corbata. Estúpido. Odiaba eso. Rin solo quería vivir de noche.<br>Tomó algo y se arrojó encima de Makoto, que estaba sentado en el suelo, sus rodillas levantadas.  
>Rin se curvó sobre él y buscó su boca a la vez que su mano. Era un proceso tan familiar, tan único. Rin dejó que llenara sus dedos con el liquido, y guió su mano por su columna, bajando, bajando hasta rozar su trasero y ...<br>"Hnhm!" Rin lloró en su beso mientras los dedos entraban dentro suyo, en un tortuoso -y hermoso- momento. Rin sentía que iba a romperse, que iba a caerse en pedazos. Urgió su muñeca para que lo hiciera mas rápido, mas profundo y el ojiverde accedió casi tan inmediatamente que podría haberlo matado. El pelirrojo soltó un gemido en su sucio beso, abierto y de sincronizado. "Detente!" Sollozó al apartarse un poco. "Te quiero ahora, Makoto!"  
>Y estallaron colores detrás de sus pestañas cuando se sintió lleno de él, sin pode ocultar su placer movió sus caderas y ahí estaba, el ritmo empezaba a amagar ser mas profundo, mas rápido.<br>Rin gruñó su nombre y estiró la corbata que había tomado consigo. Los ojos verdes le miraron desde abajo, sabios e intensos porque sabia que era.  
>Él rodeó su cuello con la tela e hizo un nudo, y cuando el aire era tan espeso que podía ser cortado, Rin empezó a moverse más lento, estiró el nudo de la corbata.<br>Makoto tomó su ultima espiración y el aire fue cortado de su garganta. Quedó con la boca abierta como pez sin agua mientras Rin lo montaba, con fuerza. "_A-Ah—Mnnh—_"  
>La tela tensa entre sus dedos era una sensación hermosa, y casi se pierde en ella cuando recordó aliviarla un poco. Makoto aspiró sobresaltado y sus ojos se abrieron grandes, de esmeralda puro. Empujó en Rin más, y él estaba perdiendo el control.<br>"Te amo, Makoto—_a-ahh_! Te amo—_hmn_... Voy a matarte—_hngg!_ Voy a destruirte!"  
>Rin gruñó y estiró el nudo, Makoto sonrió.<br>Sabia que era peligroso; sabia que en aquel momento, tan vulnerable y a la deriva podría ahogarlo, asesinarlo. Pero Makoto era fuerte, mucho mas fuerte de lo que sus contrincantes pensaban, pues Rin lo había moldeado así.  
>Ademas, sabia que no podría apartarlo de su lado. Si uno se iba, se irían los dos.<br>Por eso el castaño estiró sus finos dedos y envolvió la garganta de Rin. El pelirrojo rió entre sus gemidos, porque espera que fuera así.  
>Entonces, ambos estaban asfixiándose, quitándose el aire uno a otro y se mantenían conectados, sus cuerpos siendo solo uno.<br>La visión de Rin empezó a llenarse de puntos negros y las lagrimas no podían detenerse. Sus pulmones ardían en necesidad y su lengua se sentía nula. Makoto lo sabia, si quieres destruirte, te destruiré  
>Sus gemidos se hicieron invisibles, y la voz de Mako era cruda y ronca. "<em>Te amo, dame todo... lo que tengas...Rin...<em>"  
>Y su mundo explotó, sus manos cayendo -inútiles- a los costados, y el aire aplastandolo en su cúspide.<br>-x-


	7. Día 7: Animales - Música

_-LOL ni llegué a publicar en el dia de makorin *se arroja desde un puente*_

_-x-_

**Día 7: Animales**

Mako contó los perros y las correas, solo para darse cuenta de que había uno de mas. Aunque, mas esta decir, el can no tenia collar o correa alguna sobre su cuello.  
>¿Seria un callejero? Siempre que paseaba a los perros hallaba a otros cerca. Gracias al cielo, las mascotas de sus clientes eran pasivos y fáciles de controlar, porque rara vez se enfrentaba a una pelea.<p>

El castaño se puso de cuclillas, aun sabiendo que los siete se pondrían a su alrededor con colas contentas y ladrarían su oído.  
>El desconocido lo miró con ojos curiosos de color miel, pelaje negro y brillante como el cuero. Era un mediano, sin raza. Tal vez mezcla de Ovejero Alemán, teniendo en cuenta su hocico alargado y orejas en punta.<br>Mako estiró su mano hacia el mas chico y la dejó en el aire. Sabia bien que no podía tocar a un perro sin conocerlo primero, y eso, requería básicamente su aroma.  
>El perro movió su hocico hacia aquella mano y la olió, tomándose su tiempo. Luego, elevó su cabeza y agitó su cola. Un aprobado!<br>Finalmente llevó sus dedos y acarició la cabeza del perro, consiguiendo que todos los demás se refregaran en él por atención. El ojiverde rió y se levantó del suelo. "Ahh," suspiró con una sonrisa. "Que exigentes que son..."  
>Vio como los perros, libres de correa, se agitaron a su alrededor, excitados por una orden: dejarlos correr por el parque. El callejero movió su peluda cola y caminó sin reservas entre los demás, hasta que llegó a Leo, la mascota de su vecino. Leo era enorme, de cabello rubio puro pero corto, de hocico corto y orejas caídas.<br>Ellos se saludaron y el callejero demostró enseguida interes solo en Leo. Como un flechazo, pensó queriendo reír, aunque enseguida comprobó que ambos eran machos.  
>El parque era grande y no había mucha gente hoy, aunque fuera un día soleado. Mako se enderezó y puso sus dedos en su boca para silbar. Un sonido fuerte, directo salió de sus labios y los perros salieron corriendo a donde querían. Mako suspiró y se sentó en el banco del parque mientras veía a los pequeños jugar.<br>El invitado de hoy corría unicamente con Leo, y le pareció cómico tal lazo. Makoto guardaría el secreto.  
>En su vigila, tal vez se distrajo un poco, pero de pronto vio a alguien acercarse a los perros. El primero en correr hacia esa persona fue el perro de pelaje negro, pero fue seguido rápidamente por los siete perros que Mako cuidaba.<br>"Ahhh!" Mako se levantó de un solo movimiento y silbó. "¡Quietos!" Las mascotas tenían a alguien atrapado en un mar de patas y colas felices, pues no gruñían ni ladraban. No, solo estaban atacando con cariño a un desconocido.  
>Makoto silbó de nuevo y los canes elevaron sus orejas, mas atentos. Hizo una señal con su mano y ellos se apartaron.<br>Lo siguiente fue una especie de similar a un sueño; o a un tonto cliché de RomComs. Era un muchacho el que estaba en el suelo, intentando recuperar su respiración. Tenia cabello rojo, muy corto para una mujer, muy largo para un hombre. Era grande, pero definitivamente no más fornido que Makoto. Llevaba una playera negra y unos jeans viejos. Pero aún así...  
>Mako estiró su mano hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse, y el pelirrojo no dudó ni un segundo antes de tomarse y usar la ventaja de su peso. Pero pareció ser que no se había fijado en él, porque cuando sus ojos carmín lo miraron, se apartó en el acto.<br>"Uh... Gracias." Sus mejillas estaban rojas y por alguna razón, contagió a Makoto. "¿...Son todos tuyos?" formó entre aspiraciones.  
>Él pestañeó, y miró a los perros a su alrededor. "Soy solo cuidador." sonrió. "No podría tener tantos en mi departamento..." agregó, y ciertamente no supo porque. Rió nerviosamente a la mirada del pelirrojo.<br>"No sé porque me atacaron," dijo, luego de unos segundos.  
>El castaño vio como la mayoría de ellos se refregaba en las piernas del desconocido.<br>Cuando levantó su mirada a su rostro nuevamente, halló los ojos rojos en él pero se movieron a otro lado tan justo como lo percibió. ¿Lo había estado mirando?  
>"Hmmm." El pelirrojo vociferó, como si estuviera aclarando su garganta. Dirigió sus ojos hacia el medio.<br>El rostro del castaño se puso rojo cuando notó que aún no había soltado su mano.  
>"A-Ah, lo siento!"<br>El joven usó la mano libre para rascar su cuello, pero no dijo mas nada.  
>Aunque, de pronto: "AH! Ven aquí! No te me escaparas de nuevo!" El pelirrojo gruñó mirando al perro mediano en sus pies.<br>Mako sonrió. "¿Es tuyo?"  
>Él suspiró, un gesto suave en sus facciones que indicaba que no estaba tan enojado como lo demostraba. "Si, si. Sharkie siempre se escapa..."<br>Pestañeó sorprendido, mirando al animal. ¿Quien nombraba a su perro Tiburón?  
>Intentó retener la risa que amenazaba con salir. "Estuvo jugando por el parque con los chicos,"<br>"Oh. Bueno. Al menos no ocasionó nada..."  
>"¿Es problemático?" Mako formó una pequeña o con su boca.<br>El otro resopló. "Tanto como un cachorro enorme puede serlo." Y se agachó un poco, vio que tenia una correa en su mano junto a un collar. Lo enganchó a Sharkie, que no mostró mucha resistencia.  
>"Estuvo jugando con Leo," dijo Makoto porque tenia la necesidad de hablarle, como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida, como alguien que conocía de siempre. El ojirrojo arqueó una ceja, y Mako fue rápido en señalar a la mascota de su vecino, que agitó la cola por ser mirado. "Parece que se agradan entre si." concluyó con una risita.<br>"¿Vienes siempre aquí?" dijo el ojirrojo de pronto, sorprendiéndolo.  
>"Los martes y jueves al mediodía." Ladeó su cabeza, curioso."¿Por que?"<br>Él rascó su mejilla y miró a su perro. "¿Nos... Conocemos de algún lugar? Quiero decir, ¿nos vimos antes?"  
>¿Entonces él también sentía esa familiaridad que Mako percibía? Miró a su rostro, las hebras rojizas rozando el puente de su nariz, la posición en la que estaba, o sus pestañas. No sentía que lo conocía, pero a la vez, le era tan familiar.<br>"Hmmn, no." Optó por sacudir su cabeza, sonando mas decepcionado de lo que pretendía.  
>"Rin."<br>"¿Eh?"  
>"Mi nombre." dijo, sonriendo. "Soy Rin."<br>"...Ah! Si, lo siento." Rió. "Soy Makoto."  
>"Makoto." Repitieron esos finos labios como un recordatorio y luego sonrió aún más. "Tengo que irme ahora, pero Sharkie de seguro querrá volver al parque otro día. Ne?" El cachorro soltó un ladrido contento, como si lo comprendía.<br>"Oh, ya veo." Por alguna razón Mako sintió una oleada de decepción recorrer, pero la tapó rápidamente con una sonrisa. "Si, nos vemos, entonces?"  
>Rin asintió, y pareció vacilar con la correa por un momento. Dio la vuelta, unos pasos, pero se detuvo.<br>Mako miró curioso como él metía la mano en el bolsillo del costado de su mochila. Sacó una golosina para su cachorro, un papel y un lápiz.  
>Antes de que pudiera pensarlo un poco mas, Rin dio la vuelta y le estiró un papel. Había un numero de teléfono y el nombre de Rin, en una caligrafía prolija.<br>"N-Nos vemos, Makoto."  
>El ojiverde pensó que era contrastante la forma en la que actuó, con el color de las mejillas de Rin.<br>Por eso soltó una risita.

-x-

**Bonus: Música**

Una de las ventajas y curiosidades de su relación fue haber descubierto cosas de Makoto que no sabia.  
>A la vez, él aprendió sobre Rin, sus costumbres y gustos.<br>Tal vez no compartían el gusto por las mañanas; Makoto amaba dormir y odiaba levantarse temprano. Rin aborrecía las noches y despertaba temprano para aprovechar el día.  
>En eso definitivamente eran distintos, pero tenían otras cosas. Una de ellas era la música.<br>Por mas extraño que pareciera, en esos días que compartieron juntos la computadora y sus teléfonos, notaron que sus gustos eran similares.  
>Y no eran exactamente, los gustos más populares.<br>Cuando Makoto admitió, entre risitas y gesto apenado, que le gustaba el heavy metal, Rin casi quedó sin aire. Era tan, terriblemente no característico, que alguien con la personalidad como Makoto le gustara la música restringente y hasta casi oscuro, como otros le llamaban.  
>Rin tal vez no era el fan mas grande de la historia, pero sabia que ese genero era suficiente para elevar sus energías y hacerlo cantar.<br>Luego , como si fuera completamente contrastante, Mako admitió gustarle las canciones pegadizas de algunos anime, lo que tuvo a Rin riendo en el suelo por horas.  
>El pelirrojo amaba la electrónica, potente, extraña. La música y voces graves era lo mejor.<br>La primera que Makoto cantó una canción de Old Codex frente a él, Rin no pudo hacer más que llorar ("Mierda, mierda, eres tan buen cantante!"). El ojiverde rió, sus mejillas rojas mientras se acercaba para atacar con cosquillas a Rin, en pos de que deje el llanto.  
>En mucho tiempo, sin embargo, la musca se convirtió en una adición. Rin encontró -al igual que Makoto- después de casarse, que le gustaban géneros mas tranquilos. Como la música melódica, o la instrumental.<br>Fue como si sus gustos se fueron fusionando, adaptando, y las cosas que Makoto adoraba, Rin lo hacia por igual.  
>La música de la radio Aspen en las cenas se convirtió en una costumbre, las mañanas de ejercicios al ritmo de Queen, las tardes con algún tonto tema de los '80...<br>Eran todos pequeños sonidos, pequeñas notas como la música de fondo de su vida.  
>La música no los relacionaba, al igual que muchas otras cosas: <em>los conectaba<em>.

-x-

**A/N:** TwT que hermosa semana ! (Si fuera asi de producivo para escribir siempre tho...) Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron con mis drabbles uvu

Espero que nos volvamos a leer algun dia!  
>Viva el makorin! <strong>-se muere-<strong> 


End file.
